


Winter Wonderland

by alpha_libsx



Series: A very OTP Christmas [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Returns, Domestic Avengers, F/M, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_libsx/pseuds/alpha_libsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unexpected guest for the New Year's Eve dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

“I don’t know… Now that I know he’s alive and somewhere out there, I miss him more than when I thought he was dead… I don’t know if this makes me a bad person…” Steve trailed off and rubbed his neck leaning back at the couch on the common room they had on the Avengers tower.

“It doesn’t make you a bad person, you just love him” Clint said nudging Steve’s shoulder.

“That hit me right in the heart, you’re such a romantic, Jarvis tell me you got that. Stevie you know it’ll be movie night when Barnes decides to show up, I’ve got all the volumes of Steve moping over Bucky, we’re gonna have a blast” Tony’s voice came from the kitchen.

“Oh that’s awesome, tell me you have the one where he drunk the thing Bruce made and got drunk off his ass and started shouting about going with Bucky to the movies to watch 3D versions of the cartoons they used to watch back in the day” Natasha said as she came to sit beside Clint on the couch.

“Of course I have it” Tony said as he came in with a cup of steaming hot coffee.

“What are we doing tonight?” Natasha continued and took a sip of her coffee.

“What’s going on tonight?” Tony asked with a confused expression.

“New Year’s Eve you dumbass, you know for a genius you’re pretty stupid” Pepper said from the armchair.

“Oh, I forgot I guess” Tony said and Steve found himself smiling at the domesticity of the entire situation, after some battles they had built a family and he liked belonging somewhere, but now that he had learned that Bucky was somewhere out there he wanted him there with him, he knew that Bucky had some stuff he needed to figure out on his own, but he was selfish and the wait was killing him. After having searched almost everywhere he’d found a note on his nightstand saying

I’ll find you ~B

He thought that he’d give him as much time as he needed but the waiting was torture.

“Yo, Stevie you thinking about Barnes naked again? Answer the question” Clint shouted into Steve’s face and Steve felt himself flush at the thought that he was so lost in thought that he couldn’t realize a person was talking to him.

“What was the question?” Steve asked with a shy expression.

“Have you and Barnes had sex? Just kidding, is there something particular you want for dinner we’re thinking maybe we stuff five turkeys since Thor is going to come, that ok?” Tony asked smiling.

“Yeah sure ok” Steve nodded.

“Please tell me that his piece of shit of a brother won’t be joining” Clint asked turning to look at Tony.

“He won’t, relax Legolas. Now that I mention it we should go watch Hobbit” Tony mumbled to himself.

“Yeah that would be nice, now who’s gonna help out with the birds?” Natasha said and stood up to walk over to the kitchen.

“Ask Jarvis” Tony said and Steve smirked to himself as Natasha started mumbling curses in Russian.

“Sir there has been a security breach and I can’t pinpoint the intruder’s exact location” Jarvis voice said and Steve saw everyone suddenly stand on alert and Natasha come from the kitchen holding up two kitchen knives.

“Jarvis find them now, Pepper I’m bringing you a suit as well” Tony shouted and called in two of his suits. Steve saw Clint grab his bow which he had left sitting on a corner of the living room and get an arrow ready to fire. Steve’s eyes shot up to the ceiling where he thought he’d heard a sound and pointed to Clint.

An air vent opened suddenly at the edge of the room and everyone got ready to throw whatever they could at the intruder. A figure dressed in black landed quite ungracefully on the floor with a loud thud.  


“Buck?” Steve said not believing his eyes.  


“Oh ,it’s caps boyfriend” Tony said as Bucky’s head shot up looking a bit dazed.

“Stevie” came from the hunched form of Bucky, Steve without a second thought was on his knees in front of him trying to help him up. After some grunting he managed to pull Bucky up on his feet and he cupped his face to shift it so that Bucky would look at him.

“Hi…” Steve trailed off not knowing how to put what he thought into words. He took in some bruises that were visible on Bucky’s neck and some scars that were healing on his face but he didn’t notice anything life threatening.

“Hi” Bucky said starring back into Steve’s eyes.

“Let’s give them some space” Natasha said and walked over to the kitchen.

“No, no I want to watch this” Tony said and everyone in the room turned to glare at him.

“What? He’s been moping around over this guy ever since, well ever since I met him, that rant at the hellicarrier about I know guys that worth ten of you whatever you said to me it was about him. So I want to see this and sue me whatever but I’m going to watch this” Tony ranted on and Pepper groaned slapping the back of his head.

“I’m here” Bucky said hesitantly and Steve brushed off a few strands of hair away from his eyes. Steve took in his form and noticed that Bucky was a bit thinner and his hair was a bit longer but it didn’t matter to him any of it, Bucky was back with him.

“Yes, yes you are. I missed you so much Buck” Steve said found himself not knowing whether or not it’d be a wise idea to hug him or not, but Bucky reacted first and got Steve by surprise as he through his hands around him in a hug.

“I told you I’ll find you” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear.

“So that means you’re staying for New Year’s Eve dinner?” Clint’s voice came from the couch. Bucky turned to face Steve but didn’t break their hug and Steve saw the question in his eyes and nodded to him.  


“Only if it’s ok by all of you” Bucky said and Steve turned around and saw everyone nodding emphatically back at him.  


“Hey there” came a voice from behind them and Steve didn’t have time to stop Bucky from pulling a pocket knife and throwing it at the source of it but luckily Bruce had ducked right on time.

“So you’re my kind of person, make your presence known before approaching. I’m Bruce, hi, you must be Bucky” Bruce said and walked over to them extending his arm for a handshake and Bucky took it hesitantly.

“I’m sorry, nice to meet you” Bucky said.

“No worries” Bruce said smiling and walked over to the kitchen with Pepper following him.

“You go have some reunion sex and be back for dinner we’re going to have a movie marathon Steve’s greatest hits of him moping over you” Tony said smirking and Steve smiled as he saw the smallest hint of a smile escape Bucky’s lips.

“Let’s go then” Steve said and walked over to the nearest elevator with Bucky close beside him.

“I’m so happy you came to find me” Steve said smiling and turned to look at Bucky.

“I’m happy that I came to find you too Stevie” Bucky answered and Steve felt his heart flutter as Bucky returned his smile.

“I’m not appropriately dressed for dinner” Bucky continued.

“You’re great, if you want to take a shower I’m going to find you something to wear if you want” Steve said as the elevator doors opened to his floor.

“Can I?” Bucky asked hesitantly as he walked behind Steve.

“Can you what?” Steve said and turned to look at Bucky who was standing unsure close to the elevator doors.

“Can I take a shower?” Bucky said again.

“Of course Buck, it’s over here follow me” Steve said and motioned for Bucky to follow him. They walked to the bathroom and Steve showed Bucky where everything was.

“I’m gonna go bring you some fresh towels, Jarvis please adjust the water to a nice warm temperature” Steve said.

“Of course sir” Jarvis voice sounded and alarmed Bucky who was looking around him confused.

“No need to be alarmed sir I’m artificial intelligence and here to assist you in any way that I can” Jarvis continued and Steve saw Bucky relax as he left the bathroom. He rushed to his closet and started cursing Tony for building him a walk in closet, he didn’t need one and his things could fit into two drawers and two hangers but Tony was persistent about it. On the third try Steve figured out where the towels were and picked out the ones that he deemed the fluffiest. He walked back to the bathroom and tried to open the door but couldn’t.

“Hey Buck, are you ok?” Steve shouted.

“I’m ok, just wait for a second… damn it fuck…” Bucky’s voice came from behind the door.

“Buck open up, I won’t hurt you, I just want to make sure that you’re ok what’s going on in there?” Steve shouted again starting to get worried at what might be happening in there. He couldn’t help but think that Bucky was having some sort of an episode.

“Just wait… fuuuuck” Bucky’s voice sounded irritated from behind the door.

“Buck I’m coming in” Steve said not being able to wait gave a firm kick to the door and the door opened. The sight that greeted him was strange, Bucky was holding a pair of scissors and a few strands of hair were over the sink and the right side of Bucky’s hair was more uneven than the other, Bucky huffed frustrated looking at Steve.

“What are you trying to do?” Steve asked confused.

“I… can’t you just go and let me finish?” Bucky said and turned around to face the mirror then Steve noticed that on the edge of the mirror there was a small photo.

“Buck, what are you doing?” Steve asked again confused.

“I’m trying to cut off these stupid hair, you, you remember that Bucky, I liked that Bucky too but I’m not him not anymore, I just thought that maybe you’d… you’d like me better if I looked a bit more like him and not like the soldier, I don’t want to be the soldier anymore…” Bucky trailed off and Steve walked over towards him and took the scissors from his hands.

“I’m not the same Steve either, but I love you in whatever version I can have you, it doesn’t matter to me, as long as you’re safe. Now give me the scissors because you were never good with these.” Steve said and they sat silent as he cut off Bucky’s hair, after he was finished he helped Bucky get undressed and found himself being proud when he saw the scaring around Bucky’s shoulder, he was proud of how much of a fighter Bucky was to having endured all that. Steve helped Bucky into the shower and waited patiently for him to finish. After Bucky got out of the shower Steve went to pick him some clothes. He left Bucky alone to get dressed in his bedroom and waited for him outside.

“Steve can you help me?” Bucky’s voice came from inside and Steve opened the door and saw Bucky struggling with the shirt.

“I can’t with that stupid arm” Bucky said and Steve walked over to him and helped him get both of his arms in the shirt.

“Do you want to go upstairs or we can stay here” Steve said not knowing what Bucky would want maybe the others would overwhelm him and it’d be better for them to stay on Steve’s floor.

“We can go upstairs, I want to meet your friends” Bucky nodded to him.

“Ok then let’s go” Steve said and they both took the elevator to the common room. As the doors opened Steve smiled as he saw the table set and everyone there.

“Greetings, nice to see you Steve and I assume this is Bucky” Thor said and hugged Bucky who looked startled and Steve smiled to him.

“Is he usually like that?” Bucky whispered to Steve as Thor put him down.

“More or less, I had talked to him about you so I guess he’s happy to meet you” Steve said and Bucky stared at him with a curious expression.

“Oh, come on now, ok I’ve talked to everyone in here about you” Steve admitted and felt himself blush.

“What did you tell them?” Bucky asked.

“I have videos. I have lots of videos of him moping around, there’s one where he was praising your ass” Tony came in and passed them two glasses of wine smirking.

“Tony” Steve granted.

“Yeah he kept on going about how firm and bubbly it was, the wine is the good stuff Thor brought it from Asgard it’ll even get you two geriatrics going” Tony winked.

“Bucky meet Tony Stark, he’s usually like that and sometimes even worse” Steve said as Tony made and exaggerated bow.

“Nice to meet you Tony” Bucky smiled. Steve introduced Bucky to everyone and found himself extremely happy at the outcome.

“Oh guys countdown come on” Clint said and everyone counted down to the new year. He noticed a small amount of confusion on Bucky and subconsciously reached for his hand and smiled as Bucky held onto him.

“Happy New Year Steve” Bucky said smiling looking into Steve’s eyes.

“Happy New Year Buck” Steve said and couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and placed a light kiss on Bucky’s lips.


End file.
